


Beach day

by i_hate_everything_except_fandoms



Category: The Durrells
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_hate_everything_except_fandoms/pseuds/i_hate_everything_except_fandoms
Summary: Louisa invites Spiros round for a day at the beach and gets more than she bargained for.





	Beach day

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my Tumblr friend, mindibindi. Thank you for the idea! So I was thinking that this would take place in between episode 7 and 8 of season 3, whilst Spiros' wife is still in Athens.

Louisa wouldn't have been surprised if her children's screams could be heard from all the way in town as they ran in and out of the waves on the beach below the house. Louisa was inside with Lugaretzia, preparing lunch for the family. As she worked, she hummed a soft tune to herself, feeling content. She jumped slightly at the sound of Spiros' car horn going off around the side of the building.   
'Ah, here's Spiros,' she thought and walked out to meet him. She had invited him round today for a swim and had been very pleased when he'd accepted.  
"Hello, Mrs Durrells," he greeted, adding an 's' onto the end of her name in that beautifully Greek way he always did.  
"Hello, Spiros," she replied, "glad you could make it."  
"Me too."  
"I'm busy making lunch, but, by all means, please go down and join the kids," she said, missing Spiros' imperceptible look of disappointment. Beaming at him, she headed back to the house. Spiros sighed, but nonetheless moved towards the steps down to the beach and descended.

"Spiros!" Came a chorus of yells from the four children.   
"Hello Larry, Leslie, Margo and, of course, Gerry," he said, greeting each one of them in turn. He soon found himself dashing in and out of the azure Corfian water, laughing and playing with the kids. The sun was high in the sky as the five swam, dived off the pier and played catch in the ocean, though they soon tired and floated on their backs, chatting casually.   
"So Gerry, Spiros started, "find anything interesting on your adventures today?"  
"Thank you for asking, Spiros," Gerry said, each word he said spoken with more enthusiasm, "Well, you see, first I went up through the olive groves and found a..."

Louisa walked out onto the patio carrying five towels and leant over the garden wall to look down on where the beach was.  
"Lunch is ready!" She called down to her family and Spiros.   
"Race you!" and "You're on!" She heard as the children swam as quickly as they could towards the shore. Leslie was first out, followed by Larry, then Margo, then Gerry. Last, but in no way least, Spiros made his way out of the water. Louisa could barely stop her jaw from hanging open as he strolled over to the steps. 'God, look at that body,' she thought as everyone made their way up to her. By the time she shook herself out of her thoughts, Leslie was nearly at the top of the stairs, so she desperately tried to regain composure as she chucked a towel to each of her offspring. Wrapping their towels around themselves, they pushed one another out of the way, each one determined to be the first into the house to get food. Louisa turned her attention back to Spiros, who had just reached the top of the steps. She smiled at him as she handed him a towel.   
"Thank you," he grinned, scrubbing his wet hair with the towel. Louisa couldn't help but let her eyes wander across his body whilst Spiros wasn't looking. She could see him in more detail now; his skin was brown and his muscles toned, even more so than she'd thought they would be. By the time Spiros was done with his hair, Louisa was looking at Spiros' face again and for a while they gazed into one another's eyes, lost in the moment. Spiros was the one who broke the silence, "Maybe next time you join us for a swim?" he suggested.  
Images of her and Spiros swimming together danced across her mind; before she knew what she was doing she said, "Yes, that'd be nice."  
Spiros' grin widened, "Great, I look forward to it."  
A yell from the kitchen brought their attention back to the villa.  
"Ah, yes, lunch. We better go inside before my children eat everything," Louisa stated, chuckling quietly.  
"After you," Spiros said, ever the gentleman. They smiled at one another as they moved towards the door of the house.

The conversation around the table was fairly lively, mostly consisting of Larry, Leslie, Margo and Gerry arguing about whatever topic came up as they talked. Spiros and Louisa occasionally glanced and grinned at one another from across the table, enjoying their friendly, slighly flirtatious interactions. Lugaretzia was seemingly the only one to notice it, as the others were too wrapped up in their arguments.

"Would you please stop bickering?!" Louisa eventually snapped, exasperated.  
"Sorry!" Came the reply from all her kids. Well that was unusual. Usually they just started yelling even more. Louisa's pondering of their behaviour was interrupted by Spiros lightly cursing in Greek and saying, "I left my clothes down on the beach!"  
Louisa had rather hoped that Spiros wouldn't remember that he was still only in swimming trunks as she had rather been enjoying the view of his torso for the past half an hour.  
"I'll just quickly go and grab them," he told the family, getting up from the table and disappearing out the door. Spiros arrived back some time later, fully clothed, much to Louisa's disappointment. Lunch then continued as normal, with everyone conversing over various subjects, laughing, joking and generally having a good time.

After lunch, Spiros announced that it was probably time for him to leave and he made his way over to his car. Louisa followed him out.  
"Hey, Spiros!" She called after him, "I'm glad you could come today; the children really seemed to enjoy it."  
The two had reached Spiros' car by this point and Spiros replied, "Yeah, so am I. Next time, you join us."  
"Yes, I will. Thank you Spiros."  
"What for?"  
"For being here... For always helping us whenever we need it. For being... you."  
As Louisa stopped speaking, she realised she had somehow been manoeuvred so that her back was against Spiros' car. Spiros stood in front of her, their bodies remarkably close together. Spiros' voice was low when he spoke, "Oh... Well you're welcome. You know I love helping you though, don't you?"  
Louisa was finding it difficult to form words due to the close proximity between them.   
"Yes... I know," she managed to get out, trying to smile at him. Spiros smiled back. He finally leaned away from her body, allowing her some space to move. Louisa watched as Spiros got into his car. He turned to face her one last time.  
"See you tomorrow?" He asked.  
"I'd like that," Louisa responded, beaming at him. Spiros smiled back before pulling away and heading up the driveway. Louisa walked back towards the house, pausing for a moment to lean against the wall and recollect her thoughts. However, all she kept coming back to was, 'Tomorrow ought to be a good day'.


End file.
